


Christmas At Grimmauld

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, Sirius and Harry was hosting Christmas. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas At Grimmauld

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 mini_fest at LJ. This was prompt 37, Christmas at Grimmauld.

When Harry woke up, the bed was empty. Not just empty--the other side of the bed was cold. He frowned and pushed his glasses onto his face. He didn't hear Sirius in the bathroom, but he did smell breakfast. He grinned and quickly joined his lover downstairs. 

"Harry!" Sirius cried when he saw him. He opened his arms and Harry quickly stepped in, wrapping his arms around Sirius. "Happy Christmas, love."

Harry tilted his head up for a kiss. "Happy Christmas."

Sirius hummed into their kiss and took a deep breath as he pulled away. He squeezed Harry and smiled. "Presents first or breakfast?"

Harry's stomach rumbled and Sirius chuckled. "Breakfast, I think."

Harry joined in the laughter as Kreacher set out the breakfast dishes.

~~~

Harry's breath hitched as Sirius' hand slipped under his trousers to gently rub his cock. One of Harry's presents--a set of leather ties--had them both wanting a bit of time alone to use them, but they had guests coming over soon and though Kreacher was cooking up a storm, he would need help. So instead of heading up to their bedroom, Sirius had cornered Harry on the couch for something quicker.

Sirius nibbled on Harry's neck before biting just at the point where Harry's neck met his shoulder and Harry's cock jumped in Sirius' hand. "Fuck," he swore. He arched his back and barred his neck more. 

"So sensitive," Sirius teased. He licked at the bite and sucked a bit more. Harry moaned and bucked his hips. "What do want, Harry?" Sirius asked. He lifted himself up onto one arm, leaning over his younger lover. His eyes were almost completely black and his lips were chapped red.

Harry licked his lips and shook his head. He tilted his head up to open Sirius' unbuttoned shirt and sucked a nipple between his lips, nipping at it with his teeth. Sirius groaned above him and removed his hand from Harry's trousers. Harry let go of the nipple and sucked his way to the other, giving it a rougher treatment. Sirius panted, chest heaving above Harry, and he pushed his hips down, grinding their hips together.

Harry reached up to wrap an arm around Sirius' neck and pulled him down for a deep, sucking kiss. Sirius' arm encircled Harry's head as the other braced against the arm of the couch. He bucked his hips against Harry's, bruising and firing them both to a faster pace.

Harry's hands bunched and pulled at Sirius' shirt as his orgasm washed over him, gasping into his lover's mouth. Sirius swore and buried his face in Harry's neck as he came.

They were lying there, exchanging soft, slow kisses, and catching their breath when, of course, the doorbell rang.

"Shite," Sirius swore. He sat up, pulling Harry up, and buttoned his shirt. He disappeared into the kitchen after casting a cleaning charm over them both and an air clearing charm. He threw a wink over his shoulder as Harry scrubbed a hand over his hair.

The doorbell rang again, louder and longer this time. Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He licked his lips, hopping they weren't too chapped.

"Harry!" George greeted with a wide smile. "Don't you look freshly fucked!"

Harry flushed. "George," he greeted calmly. He stepped aside as the Weasleys walked in.

"Behave yourself, George," Mrs. Weasley warned. 

George shrugged as Kreacher began taking everyone's coats. Sirius rejoined them, carrying a tray of nibbles and levitating ahead of him another of drinks. "Happy Christmas!"

"Hey, mate," Ron called from the back. He shuffled in, next to last, Hermione nearby. He held out a small bag that no doubt was spelled to hold far more.

"Your handiwork?" Harry asked Hermione.

She nodded and hugged Harry. "Happy Christmas."

He returned the greeting and took the bag from Ron to set it near the tree. Mrs. Weasley had disappeared--probably to the kitchen to boss Kreacher around--and Sirius was handily pouring drinks. The doorbell rang again and Harry beamed as he opened it. 

"Harry," Remus said. "Happy Christmas." He was holding another bag of gifts, but also a bottle.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said with a wink, holding baby Teddy.

Harry gladly took his godson into his arms as Remus and Tonks entered, Remus making his way to Sirius to hand over the bottle. Tonks quickly joined Bill and Arthur, discussing something work related no doubt.

Harry took a deep breath with a grin, looking around.

~~~

Harry sleepily looked around the room, curled against Sirius. Their family was scattered around the sitting room--the kids (Bill's and Fleur's two little ones, Charlie's boy, and Teddy) were playing with their toys, Molly and Arthur were curled up in one of the larger wing chairs, and the rest in various places. There was some conversation, but it was low. The fire was blazing, warming the room.

"Happy?" Sirius asked quietly, arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

"Good," Sirius said. He kissed the top of Harry's head. "Good."

Yeah. It was. Harry curled in tighter.


End file.
